The present invention relates to golf putters, and more particularly to a golf putter head and weight adjustable arrangement, which enables the user to conveniently adjust the location of the center of gravity of the putter head.
Various golf putters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. In order to fit different application conditions, different putters may be used. However, it is inconvenient to carry a number of putters. In order to eliminate this problem, putters are made having a weight-adjustable putter head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,932, issued on Oct. 16, 1990 to Anderson; Thomas G, discloses a putter head having a horizontally extended screw hole for allowing the user to fasten weights of different sizes or weights to the two ends of the screw hole (see FIG. 1). U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,210, issued on Sep. 14, 1993 to Au, Lawrence discloses another structure of golf putter head, in which the putter head has a through hole, two metal or plastic plug members fixedly mounted in the through holes, weight elements respectively mounted on the plug members, and cover means covers the through hole. In the aforesaid two prior art designs, weights are selectively installed in the putter head from two opposite sides. These designs complicate the procedure of adjusting the weight of the putter head.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the golf putter head and weight adjustable arrangement include a putter head body, the putter head body having a plurality of receiving holes respectively extended to a back side wall thereof in direction perpendicular to a face panel thereof, and a plurality of weights fitting the receiving holes and selectively fastened to the receiving holes to adjust the location of the center of gravity of the putter head body. When the weights are selectively installed in the putter head body, the user can easily visually check the total weight added to the putter head. According to another aspect of the present invention, the weights can be made of different materials having different specific gravity, enabling the user to easily adjust the location of center of gravity of the putter head. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the weights each have having at least one annular locating groove around the periphery, and at least one rubber retaining ring respectively mounted on the at least one annular locating groove and adapted to secure the respective weight to the receiving holes of the putter head body. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the weights can be made having a rear tool hole adapted to receive a hand tool being used to carry the weights in and out of the receiving holes of the putter head body. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the weights can be made having a rear end attractive to a magnetic device, so that a magnetic device can be used to move the weights in and out of the receiving holes of the putter head body.